BLU's Revenge
by EvantheFreak
Summary: The RED Team is ganging up on BLU. BLU needs to act fast. But can BLU work together to win the Gravel Pit?
1. The Meeting

**New chapters should be coming soon. I will try to update it as frequently as I can.**

* * *

It was the BLU Team's break. After a long day trying to hold back the RED Team, this would be the time of day where they would sit back, drink some beer, and plan their upcoming plans. Mostly for drinking beer. However, some days, when they really needed it, they would discuss some plans. Today was one of those days.

"Okay," said the Spy, who was anxiously thinking of a strategy. "Put down your beers and listen to my input." Everyone settled down. "RED is excruciatingly dominating us. We need a backup plan."

The Spy was correct. Before their break, they were fighting in Gravel Pit. They had to capture the tower. They were so close, too. The Soldier and Demoman had the control point in their hands. But at that moment, the "hustle of fun" RED Heavy hopped in. Even worse, so did the fully-charged medic. BLU Team needed to capture Gravel Pit soon, since they were soon moving away from the dust-covered cyclone to Teufort.

The Soldier jumped up into reply to the Spy. "I say we sneak into their base, and blow the crap out of them! Then we can laugh at their disembodied heads! Then…!" The Spy silenced him.

"If we execute that plan, we will all surely get murdered!" Spy yelled at the team, who at that moment realized how serious this situation is. That is, everyone but the Scout.

"Hey, shape shifter!" Scout tossed his words over to the Spy. "Why are you acting like you're the leader of the team or something? I say we just do our thing, smacking people in the heads, and stabbing them in the back!"

"Well, first, I'm the most educated out of all of you," wheezed Spy, along with cigarette smoke. "No offensive toleration, except for Scout." The Scout angrily cringed, but ignored the Spy. "And, second, don't you notice? If we suffer defeat, it could be the end of it. They may lay us off, or even worse, kill us."

The entire team was silent. Then finally, the Sniper spoke up. "I'm sorry, mate, but plans just aren't our thing. We'll see what works out."

Spy sighed deeply and groaned. "Fine, you frightened cowards. We'll see how the war ends up tomorrow. But if we go down, it'll be you gentlemen to be put to blame. So, good luck, or there will be no flowers on your coffin." Spy trampled slowly out of the room.

"What do we do now?" said the Heavy, who just woke up for the final parts of the Spy's little speech. "I could grab Sasha for a spin."

"Nah!" trippingly shouted the Demoman, with about 5 bottles of beer. "I say we just sit here and drink some more booze! It's not like the French lad can do anything about it!"

The Soldier nodded with pride and opened another bottle. The Heavy sat back down. He wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, but he knew Spy was right. Something had to be done. So, the next day, he and the Medic were going to have a talk.


	2. Pyro's Diary

**Just to clarify, when I refer to Pyro, I use the word 'he'. I'm not saying that he's a male. 'He' is the default pronoun for people when you don't know their gender.**

* * *

The Pyro missed that night's meeting. He was busy fixing up his flamethrower, which got beaten up the previous day. Pyro grabbed his washcloth and he spread it across the bell. While he was cleaning the flamethrower, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was his old diary.

Pyro kept his old diary since the beginning of when he joined the BLU Team. Most of it was filled with happiness and rainbows. Even the cover had a little unicorn stitched onto it. But the Pyro knew he filled it with a secret. A secret that would ruin his entire team. Pyro picked up the diary and tossed it aside into his cubby.

The spawn was a neat little room. There were benches for relaxing. The cabinets were filled with lots of healing supplies and ammo. Every mercenary even had their own little cubby. Pyro enjoyed the room. It was where he could sit back and not have every member of the team bawl all over him.

Pyro finished shining his flamethrower. He put it back in its case and shipped into his cubby, where he kept his suit among other things. Pyro was still surprised that none of his teammates had noticed the purse dangling from the cubby.

Questions were popping in Pyro's head. 'Should I go to the meeting I didn't attend?' Pyro thought to himself. 'Or should I just stay here and wait for my teammates?' The Pyro thought for a while, and then just decided to stay put. He reached into his cubby and snatched his diary. He ran his fingers through the gold lock. He picked up the key from one of his pockets and opened up the diary. Pyro grabbed a red ballpoint pen, clicked it and began to write. However, while he was writing, he didn't notice the Engineer walk through the door.

"Well, howdy, burning partner!" the Engineer said like Pyro was his son. Pyro jumped up in shock. He thought everybody was at the meeting. "Woah, I didn't mean to scare you, pal. Why aren't you at the hoe-down?"

'I should be asking you the same,' thought Pyro, but instead he just grumbled. Why _wasn't _the Engineer at the meeting? Did he possibly have a meeting of his own? 'No,' Pyro said in his mind. 'He was probably just talking to someone. But who?'

"Hey, what's this?" Engineer spoke with some curiosity caught in his throat. Pyro gasped silently. It was his diary. He froze in shock. "Ooh, a diary? You have a diary, buddy? How sweet." And before Engineer could open it up, Pyro smacked it out of his hands.

Engineer stopped moving and slowly moving his head toward Pyro. Pyro was starting to get nervous. "What in Sam Hill do you think-?" Engineer paused. He thought to himself. Then he began to snicker. Pyro looked around in confusion. "Oh, I see. You want to keep your diary a secret." Engineer stretched out his legs and leaned back. "That's alright with me. I'll keep yo' secret safe." Engineer patted the Pyro on his back and got up. "Well, it was nice talking to you, partner! I got to go. I have some business to deal with the Medic." Then he happily walked away.

Pyro sighed in relief. 'That was a close one.' he thought to himself. Pyro sat back down, locked his diary up, but he didn't put it in the cubby. If Engineer knew, then everyone deserved to know. He left it sitting on the bench. 'Why did Engineer come to talk to me? And why _me_? But most of all, how did he know that I wasn't at the meeting?'


End file.
